A gritter is a vehicle, also known as a salt truck, used to spread salt onto roads. The gritter holds a large hopper on the rear of the vehicle for holding large amounts of salt and an impeller for spreading the salt onto the roadways. Salt helps to reduce the melting point of ice on the roadways, thus causing the ice to melt and run off the roadways. The salt may also be mixed with sand to increase the friction between the roadway and tires. A significant limitation, however, is that the salt must be stored at a central location and loaded onto the gritters for distribution to remote sites. This distribution scheme can require significant time and costs, because of the need to employ crews to drive to the central location, load up the salt, and deliver to remote sites. Especially in the event of a snow emergency, the service response time may be too slow to respond appropriately.